Augmented Reality (AR) is a technology that provides a view of reality augmented by a virtual object. AR is also referred to as Mixed Reality (MR) because it provides an image resulting from a combination of the real world with a virtual world that has real-time additional information. Although AR is related to a concept in which the real world is supplemented by a virtual world that uses computer-generated virtual environments, the main environment in AR is the real-world environment. The computer-generated virtual environments provide additional information for the real-world environment. By contrast, virtual reality replaces the real world with a simulated one, and the user cannot see the real-world environment. Compared with the virtual reality technology, the AR technology can give a better reality with additional information for the user to better understand the real-world environment.
To provide AR, reference image data is used to recognize an object in image data received by a camera, and the reference image data may be learned image data stored in a database. With respect to data recognition, a lot of communication and processing resources are used for object recognition in in the context of electronic devices (e.g., camera phones, mobile phones, etc.) or distributed networks. Although, for object recognition, a scheme for quickly and efficiently matching local feature descriptors among numerous reference images (e.g., learned images) is desired, successful localization is not possible without feature classification.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.